Gameshark
THIS ARTICLE NEEDS TO BE COMPLETE! WHEN COMPLETE, PLEASE REMOVE THIS MESSAGE! GameShark is a cartridge launched for Nintendo 64 and also for another game systems, such as Game Boy and PlayStation. It is known for being a type of "cheating" source, because its function is to directly modify the memory of a game currently running, as Banjo-Kazooie series. Users may give away free codes to everyone that play on emulators (Project 64). Depending on the ROM, the emulator should already list all the possibly cheats. If not, the user must add the cheat. To enable/add cheats, the user must click on the menu label, the selection "Cheats". = Code typesetting = All GameShark codes are made in this model (X''' = code '''Y = value): XXXXXXXX YYYY Value typesetting Every code must have already a value or a selectable one. Model for values: ???? or an already value. = Known codes = More codes should be added down this article. You can find codes by searching for them on the internet or watching tutorials. Those codes have been given away and was seen on videos. Banjo-Kazooie Player Modifier 812986BA ???? 812986BE ???? * Values: 0355: Banjo from Intro 0362: Banjo Bee 0387: Bottles 0451: Grunty 03A6: N64 Logo Flood everywhere 812986BA ???? 812986BE ???? * Values: Teleport to final battle 8037E8F5 0090 (L to Levitate must be enabled) No-Clip 8137C1F0 0000 8137C1F4 0000 8137C1F8 0000 Fake Swamp Boots on Kazooie 8037D239 0001 ( They don't work, they're just for show) Music Modifier 8128189A 00?? *Values (It's a very long list!): 00 You Learned a NEW MOVE! 01 Final Battle 02 Mumbo's Mountain 03 Freezey Easy Peak 04 Mad Monster Mansion Bells 05 TTC 06 BGS 07 Mutie Snipets 08 Intro without Sound Effects 09 Note 10 Spiral Mountin 11 Top of Treasure Trove Cove 12 Niper Fight 13 Inside Nper's Shell 14 Gold Feather 15 Life 16 Honey Comb 17 Empty Honey 18 6 Honey Combs 19 Beta Refill? 20 Gobi's Valley All 21 MMM Dining Room 22 MMM Grave Yard 23 MMM Church 24 Gobi's Valley Interiors 25 Wonderwing 26 Sandy's Maze 27 Ruby's and Toot's Song 28 Inside the Sandcastle TTC 29 CCW Summer 30 All Jinjos 31 Game Over 32 Nintendo Cube Walking 33 RBB34 Snacker Attack 35 RBB Engine Room 36 All Notes Collected 37 Power Up? 38 Beta Church Door Open? 39 Advent 40 Carpet lowering GV 41 Mumbo's Hut 42 Open Note Door/ Collect All Jiggies 43 Sparkles 44 Nabnuts House Fall 45 CCW Zubba Hive 46 CCW Top of Tree 47 BGS Interiors 48 Beta CCW? 49 Nabnut's House Spring 50 Grunty's Lair Near TTC 51 Grunty's Lair Near TTC 52 Grunty's Lair Near BGS 53 Grunty's Lair Near Bgs and FEP 54 Grunty's Lair Near ??? GV? 55 BGS Mr. Vile's Games 56 Spiral Mt. The bridge to Grunty's Lair 57 Speedy Shoes 58 Swamp Boots 59 Grunty's Lair Near FEP 60 Nabnut's House Winter 61 FEP Tree 62 Boss Boom Box 63 Grunty's Lair Near CCW and FF 64 Open a World 1 65 Open World 2 66 Boggy's Igloo 67 Chord? 68 Helping Twinkles 69 Laser?70 MMM In the Bathroom! 71 Furnace Fun 72 Flibbet Fight 73 Video Game Section 74 Top of the Lair 75 Red Feather Upgrade 76 Gold Feather Upgrade 77 Egg Upgrade 78 Beta Sucess? 79 Cheato 80 When You Tooty is in the machine 81 Go to Brenty 82 Leave Brenty 83 Stop 'N' RBB 84 Stop 'N' Swop TTC 85 Stop 'N' Ice Key 86 Stop 'N' Swop Cellar MMM 87 Stop 'N' Swop Bathroom MMM 88 Stop 'N' Swop Intro 89 GV Carpet Up 90 When u open The Final Battle 91 Falling Forever... 92 Laser Two? 93 Lose Air? 94 Bottles Puzzle 95 Puzzle Start 96 Lose Air 2 97 Lose Air 3? 98 Mix-Up Foreve r99 Mumbo's party! 0A Jinjo Collect 0B Red Feather Collect 0C Egg Collect 0D Jiggy Collect 0E Somthing High in the sky 0F Mad Monster Mansion 1A Death 1B Termite Hill 1C Clanker's Cavern 1D Mumbo's Spells 1E Grunty's lair ( Go Near other Places for Wierd things!) 1F Inside Clanker 2A CCW Winter 2B Correct! 2C Incorrect! 2D You Win! 2E CCW Fall 2F CCW Lobby 3A Boggy's Race 3B You Made it! 3C You Lose 3D Its a Jiggy 3E Fail? 3F GV Carpet 4A RRB Interiors 4B Zubba Fight 4C RBB Rooms 4D Raindance 4E Whoop In 4F Whoop Out 5A Sad Igloo 5B Happy Igloo 5C Beta Game Over 5D Grunty's Lair Near GV 5E Grunty's Lair Near RBB 5F CCW Spring 6A Tumblars Shed 6B Wozza's Cave 6C Intro When Tooty is Kidnapped 6D Gnauty's House 6E Banjo's House 6F Pause 7A Brenty 7B Danger 7C Threat 7D Honey 7E Furnace Fun Joker 7F Furnace Fun 2 8A Speedy Shoes Start 8B Sparkles2 8C Rising 8D More Grunty Danger 8E Credits 8F Jinjonator 9A J attack 9B J attack 2 9C J attack 3 9D J attack 4 9E J attack 5 9F J attack 6 A0 Somthing.... AA Ending 1 HHB AB Ending 2 Grunty threat AC Ending 3 Music B0 Whoop A5Panic A8 Grunty Loses Furnace Fun A9 When you save Tooty 8036AE39 008C (Turn code on, enter Banjo's House) ' ' Banjo-Tooie Cap. Blackeye Modifier 81133094 ???? * Values: Player Modifier 81117DDA ???? 81117DEA ???? * Values: Unlimited Travel (by Authentic) Australia: 800DD7AB 002E Europe: 800DD90B 002C Japanese: 800D2B2B 001A United States: 800D53DB 009A Category:Secrets and Easter eggs